The present invention relates generally to backpacks and, more particularly, shoulder strap configurations for backpacks.
Backpacks have long been used for carrying heavy, bulky loads. Over the years, backpacks of various configurations have been made, including packs having external frames, internal frames, and those without frames. External-frame backpacks typically include interconnected metal bars, forming a relatively rigid structure. A pack body, typically of nylon or canvas, is secured generally within the confines of the frame and, as such, is relatively spaced apart from the back of the user. Internal-frame backpacks typically include internal stays disposed within pockets of the body of the backpack, allowing the backpack to be positioned more closely to the back of the user. Frameless backpacks typically exclude rigid support structures, allowing the pack to conform to the user.
Regardless of type of backpack, much effort has been made to distribute the weight of the load onto the user. The ability to carry heavy loads in relative comfort depends in great part upon the placement and transfer of the load, particularly about the shoulders, hips and lumbar area of the user. As such, backpack almost universally include a pair of shoulder straps and often further include a hip belt. The shoulder straps typically are attached at fixed upper and lower locations on the pack such that the straps extend over the shoulders and under the arms, when worn. The lower end of each strap typically includes a webbing strip attached to at a prescribed point on a corresponding side of the pack. The hip belt is attached to a lower portion of the backpack and extends about the hips of the user.
Although current backpacks are generally effective at load distribution, certain shortfalls exist. For example, it is desirable to have the load of the backpack move smoothly along with the user, particularly during periods of high activity, such as running, hiking, and mountain climbing. However, many backpacks will tend to sag or otherwise mover away from the back of the user. Often, the backpack will tend to sag between the upper and lower attachment points of the shoulder straps. Such sagging can cause the pack to shift excessively, as the user moves. This can be particularly pronounced with frameless backpacks. Such shifting can cause the user to become unbalanced, especially during periods of high activity, such as running, climbing, and skiing, for example. Moreover, current designs can cause the load of the pack to be unduly concentrated on the user, particularly during high activity, which can cause discomfort, fatigue, and even injury.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a backpack having shoulder straps configured to hold the load securely against the back even during high activity. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.